


Dreams Unsaid

by Myopsina



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Divorce, Dreams, Fusion, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Nightmares, Parody, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myopsina/pseuds/Myopsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's parents got divorced after all. Now a disheveled adult, Max has to process this, all while Sharkboy and Lavagirl call him back for one last adventure on Planet Drool. However, Mr. Electric isn't playing fair this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Unsaid

Max grew up…… but things weren’t so good even now. Like his parents were divorced. Yeah, it happened… They could only work it out for so long. Max was sad to see it happen but it happened alright. Now Sharkboy and Lavagirl have to come back and teach Max how to believe again. Here he comes now!

 

“Ugh!” Max screamed. “I am so sad!” Max yelled. “This is so bad!” Max declared. “Not good!” Max retorted. “Boo hoo,” Max whined, and guffawed, and snorted, and whispered, and seethed.

 

“Hey Max didn’t think I’d see the day you were not having a dream,” spoke Sharkboy.

 

“He’s right, you know,” added Lavagirl. “You aren’t the same.”

 

“Yeah well maybe I grew up, try it sometime,” Max retorted.

 

“Heh,” Sharkboy retorted.

 

“Boys stop fighting! Please! Someone is going to get hurt,” begged Lavagirl.

 

“Alright,” Sharkboy grimaced, taking his blade away from Max’s throat.

 

“I can’t believe you two!” Max retorted.

 

“That’s because you don’t believe anymore,” Lavagirl sang.

 

“We’re here to teach you how to believe again,” Sharkboy replied in a retorting manner.

 

Max couldn’t believe it (that was his problem ha). But seriously, Max was in utter awe at this shocking fact. They thought he wasn’t believing enough? He was the kid who believed the most!

 

He ran away so fast from them he ended up in Planet Drool. “Ugh… back here again?” he wondered. The Ice Princess came up to him.

 

“Max… is it true? You are not having a dream?” she cried.

 

“Oh… uh…. No, it’s not true,” Max retorted.

 

“Okay good I was so worried that maybe your dreams were stolen,” she warned, “By Mr. Electric.”

 

“He can steal dreams too now?” Max asked.

 

“Yes, he is taking dreams away and he has yours!” she rationalized.

 

“This must be why I don’t believe anymore,” Max sighed.

 

“That’s why we’re going to help you,” Sharkboy added.

 

“Thanks guys for helping me,” Max added.

 

“Okay let’s go get your dreams back so your parents will remember their love for each other,” Lavagirl announced. “So they won’t be divorced anymore.”

 

“I can believe again after that!” Max believed.

 

The five of them (Sharkboy, Max, TOBOR, Lavagirl, and Ice Princess) went to find Max’s teacher. They found him at the school.

 

“Hey Max, nice to see you again. Wait. Is that my daughter?” he asked.

 

“No I’m the Ice Princess, I look like her though,” the Ice Princess told him.

 

“Okay. Well hey Max what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“You stole my dreams from me!!!???” Max asked.

 

“Who told you that,” he spoke eerily.

 

“I did,” interrupted his daughter. He looked around, and there she was.

 

“Mr. Electric’s daughter, it’s so good to finally meet you,” cooed the Ice Princess. The two of them mirrored each other’s gestures and fused into a prime form. “Father I was both of them, and you never knew because you took my dreams of her away from me but now that I have taken the dream back I can become who we were meant to be!”

 

Mr. Electric winced. “Ugh!”

 

Max demanded his dreams back. But not so fast!

 

“It’s me, Minus,” came Minus’s voice.

 

“Minus?” asked Sharkboy.

 

“Mr. Electric doesn’t have your dreams. Max, don’t you see? Don’t you get it?”

 

Max didn’t get it.

 

“Your dreams were never gone. This is a nightmare.”

 

Max looked around and everything warped and distorted into grotesque images of horror and bloodshed. “But… I want to believe again!” Max cried.

 

“Oh,  _ believe _ (ha)  _ me _ Max, you never stopped believing. You thought that was the problem? No. Your problem is you started believing in the opposite things.”

 

“What about my parents?” Max inquired.

 

“They are still married, but your nightmares told you they weren’t,” Minus yawned.

 

“So… everything is okay?” Max cheerfully inquired.

 

“Nope. Don’t you get it? They never got divorced,” Minus informed.

 

“Yeah, I know, but-” Max began.

 

“You got divorced.”

 

It was true. Max had grown up and much had changed. He married Mr. Electric’s daughter but they got divorced and he was projecting this onto his parents because he couldn’t deal with the fact he had the problem. Max was the one with the problems. He was just believing in the wrong problems.

 

He turned to the distorted fusion of the Ice Princess and Mr. Electric’s daughter and this is what he SAID:

 

“I’m sorry. Some dreams aren’t meant to be journaled.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing. I hate it. I hate the act of committing words to the page.


End file.
